Trost
by Amruniel
Summary: abgeschlossene Kurzgeschichte gibt es Trost in dieser trostlosen Nacht?... [argh ich HASSE summarys g] würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir Reviewien würdet und mir dazu mitteilt, wie ihr das Ende interpretiert thx


TROST  
  
Leise seufzend ließ sich der müde Krieger auf den kühlen Steinen des Walles nieder und blickte hinaus in die dunkle Nacht. Nicht lange war es nun her, seit er dort unten auf der schwarzen Ebene sein Leben riskiert hatte, um das anderer zu beschützen. Und doch – er hatte das Gefühl, als lägen Welten zwischen dem gnadenlosen Kämpfer und dem verbitterten Mann, der er nun zu sein schien. All seine Hoffnung, die ihn während der letzen Jahre begleitet hatte, war dahin. Er konnte die Leere spüren, die sie hinterlassen hatte, als sie ging.  
  
Als er seine müden Blicke vom Boden löste und in den klaren Sternenhimmel richtete, tastete seine Hand unwillkürlich über die Haut zwischen Hals und dem Kragen seines Waffenrocks. Erleichtert und zugleich tief erschüttert umfasste seine vom Halten des Schwertes schwielige Hand den zarten Anhänger. Gedankenverloren strichen seine Finger über die Seiten des Geschenkes, das er nun schon seit langer Zeit bei sich trug. Damals, als sie ihm dieses Zeichen ihrer Liebe machte, konnte er noch daran glauben. Er wusste zu wenig, um zu verstehen, dass selbst das größte Glück nur eine Frage der Zeit war. Er vertraute ihr und ihren Worten, ließ sich gefangen nehmen, von den süßen Versprechungen einer gemeinsamen Zukunft. Er glaubte ihren Worten, die von einem Schicksal sprachen, das für ihn so unvorstellbar war. Wie ein Ertrinkender hielt er sich an ihrem Entschluss fest all das, was sie in ihrem langen Leben geliebt hatte, zu verlassen, um an seiner Seite zu sterben. Allein der Gedanke an sie und an eine Zukunft, die für ihn hieß, das schönste, das er je in Mittelerde gesehen hatte, an seiner Seite zu wissen, hielten in aufrecht in Tagen des Verdrusses und der Verzweiflung. Durch viele dunkle Tage und noch finstere Nächte hatte der Stern seiner Liebe ihm einen Weg geleuchtet, doch nun stand er nicht mehr am Himmel. Der hellste Punkt am Firnament hatte ihn verlassen und war dorthin gezogen, wo er für immer unerreichbar war. Warum sie gegangen war, würde er nie verstehen. Warum sie ihn gerade in der Zeit, als er sie am nötigsten brauchte, verlassen hatte – wer sollte ihm das erklären? Immer fester schlossen sich die Finger des Mannes um den zarten Anhänger in seiner Hand, der im sanften Licht des Mondes heller funkelte als die Sterne. Den Schmerz, den die Kanten des Metalls in seiner Handfläche hinterließen, bemerkte die zusammengesunkene Gestalt nicht. Er lauschte auf sein Inneres, versuchte den Gefühlen und Gedanken Herr zu werden, die ihn mit ungeheurer Macht umgriffen.  
  
Nichts mehr an dem gebeugten Mann in der Dunkelheit erinnerte noch an den strahlenden Helden des Tages, der Seite an Seite mit dem König in die Schlacht geritten war und den Männern Hoffnung spendete, als alles zu spät schien. Und auch er selbst erkannte sich kaum wieder. Er hätte sich geschämt, hätten die Männer, mit denen er Seite an Seite gekämpft hatte, die Tränen gesehen, die sich nun langsam ihren Weg über seine Wangen bahnten und glitzernde Spuren in der Schicht des Schmutzes der Schlacht, die noch immer auf seinem Gesicht lag, hinterließen. Immer und immer mehr der kostbaren Tropfen suchten sich wie kleine Kristalle ihren Weg in die kalte Abendluft, liefen über Wangen und Kinn um schlussendlich die Wärme seines Körpers zu verlassen und einsam auf dem kalten Stein weit unter ihm zu sterben. So, wie seine Tränen zersprangen, war auch sein Herz gebrochen, als er erfahren hatte, dass sie sich aufgemacht hatte um in den Westen zu ziehen. All seine Hoffnung und Kraft war gewichen und er hatte mit einem Mal die Leere wahrgenommen, die sich immer mehr in seiner Seele ausgebreitet hatte.  
  
Selbst der kleine, silberne Anhänger, der immer an seiner Haut gelegen hatte, als wäre er nur gemacht worden, um genau dort zu sein, fühlte sich nun kalt und schwer an.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete der Mann den Verschluss, der die Kette zusammenhielt und nahm sie ab. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihm dieses Geschenk in einer Mondnacht, wie dieser, umgehängt hatte, entfernte er es. Erschaudernd fühlte er, wie sich die Kälte und der Schmerz in ihm vergrößerten, sobald der Anhänger seine Haut nicht mehr berührte. Versonnen hielt er das funkelnde Metall in seiner Hand und machte sich mit dem Gefühl bekannt, das die Abwesenheit dieses Versprechens auslöste. Ja ein Versprechen war es gewesen, als sie ihm die Kette um den Hals legte, die Konturen seines Gesichts zärtlich mit ihren Fingern nachzeichnete und ihn schließlich geküsst hatte, wie noch nie zuvor. Dieser Kuss sprach von Liebe und Hoffnung, von Glück und Zukunft. Dieser Kuss war Abschied und Begrüßung, war Verlangen und Geschenk. Dieser Kuss war ein Versprechen für die Ewigkeit. Der Gedanke an diesen einen Abend hatte ihn aufrecht gehalten. Jahrelang hatte er ihn Schritt für Schritt vorangehen und reifen lassen. In jeder noch so trostlosen Stunde hatte er darin wieder Mut und Hoffnung gefunden. Und nun? Nun war er allein. Nicht nur, dass er hier keinem von seinen Schmerzen erzählen konnte, nein, hier konnte er auch keine Trost finden. Für jeden seiner Gefährten hätte er sein Leben gegeben, genauso, wie sie es für ihn getan hätten. Auf jeden einzelnen konnte er sich ohne Vorbehalte verlassen, doch zu keinem von ihnen konnte er in diesem Moment gehen. Vielleicht hätte einer von ihnen seine Gefühle verstanden, doch er wollte nicht, dass sie von seiner Schwäche wussten. Er wollte nicht, dass andere erfuhren, wie wenig königlich er war. Es war schon schwer genug seine Ängste vor sich selber einzugestehen, vor seinen Freunden hätte er es niemals geschafft. Und er hatte Angst. So viel Angst, wie selten zuvor in seinem Leben. Er wusste weder ein noch aus. Alles, was ihm wichtig war, hatte ihn verlassen. Alles, wofür er gekämpft hatte, für das er der Dunkelheit getrotzt hatte, würde bald nicht mehr als Erinnerung sein. Wieder blickte er auf den zerbrechlichen Anhänger in seiner Hand und wieder spürte er die Leere, die er hinterlassen hatte, als er ihn abgenommen hatte. Zu lange schon trug er dieses Schmuckstück, um es einfach so abzunehmen, genauso wie er die Liebe zu der Schenkerin schon zu lange in seinem Herzen trug, um sie einfach so zu vergessen. Vielleicht würde es nie Trost für ihn geben, vielleicht würde er niemals wieder Glück finden, doch dieser Anhänger in seiner Hand war zumindest etwas Erinnerung an Zeiten, in denen er erfüllt und glücklich war.  
  
Mit zitternden Händen legte er sich die Kette wieder um den Hals, lehnte sich zurück und ließ seine Augen über den nächtlichen Himmel wandern. Ein weiteres Mal suchte er vergebens nach dem Stern, der ihm jahrelang treuer Begleiter gewesen war. Verzweifelt schloss der einsame Mann seine Augen, um zu verhindern, dass noch mehr seiner Tränen genauso in tausend kleine Scherben zersprangen, wie es sein Herz getan hatte. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit. Wie sollte er nur weitergehen, wenn er nichts mehr hatte, für das es sich lohnte. Lange Zeit hatte ihn die Hoffnung vorangetrieben, doch nun hatte sie ihn verlassen. Und mit ihr waren alle seine Träume gegangen.  
  
Auf einmal spürte der müde Krieger, wie die einzelne Träne, die sich einen Weg durch seine geschlossenen Lider gekämpft hatte, von einer sanften Berührung, kaum mehr als ein Hauch, aufgefangen wurde. Er spürte starke Arme, die ihn umfingen und an eine warme Brust zogen. Zärtliche Finger strichen ihm über den Kopf und schoben eine vorwitzige Strähne seines dunklen, gewellten Haares aus der Stirn. Mühsam öffnete der Mann seine Augen und sein tränenverschleierter Blick blieb an dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht seines Gefährten hängen. Er war gekommen, einer ihres Volkes, um ihm seine Qualen zu erleichtern. Ein Blick in die dunklen Augen seines Trösters zeigten dem Mann, dass er verstanden wurde. Hilflos verbarg der Mann sein Gesicht an der starken Schulter des Elben, als dieser ihn vorsichtig näher an sich zog. Unter den schlanken Fingern, die beruhigend über seinen Rücken strichen, gestattete der Krieger sich endlich zu weinen. All die Verzweiflung und Angst brach aus ihm heraus und der Elb hielt ihn fest in seinen Armen und gab ihm die Nähe und Wärme, nach der sich der Mann so sehnte. In der starken und doch so sanften Umarmung des Erstgeborenen fand der gebeugte Kämpfer wieder zu seiner Stärke und ein wenig Hoffnung flammte in ihm auf.  
  
Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf, löste sich von dem Elb, dankte ihm schweigend und tastete vorsichtig nach dem Anhänger, der wieder wärmer an seiner Haut lag. Ein glückliches Lächeln huschte über das müde Gesicht des Mannes, als er aufstand und in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Hätte er sich nur einmal umgedreht, hätte er die Tränen der Sehnsucht in den Augen seines Trösters gesehen... 


End file.
